


Bar Fights and Blow Jobs

by nvr2mnybooks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Nerd Angel Making the First Move, Bar Room Brawl, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Zeppelin Rules!, douchebag in a cowboy hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvr2mnybooks/pseuds/nvr2mnybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really enjoyed Catchclaw’s fic that was done as a present for the prompt: "An argument over the jukebox leads to a bar fight...then things really get out of hand.” So you should go check it out!<br/>This is my take on that prompt. Enjoy! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Fights and Blow Jobs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Stop Talking About](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490360) by [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw). 



Dean Winchester was pissed.  
  
One could argue that he was always a little pissed and those people wouldn’t be wrong, but tonight was different. Tonight shit had gone too far and it was fucking personal.  
  
“Dean.” Sammy grabbed his arm to stop him from storming across the bar to start cracking heads open. “Let it go, man.”  
  
“To Hell with that, Sam! Those assholes—!”  
  
“I know but you can’t start a bar fight over it, Dean.” Sam leaned over so that he could whisper into Dean’s ear. “I’m pretty sure the guy in the hat at the bar is a cop and you know we can’t risk an arrest right now. You especially. They’d lock you up and throw away the key before you’d even get a phone call.”  
  
Dean grunted in acknowledgement. Stupid Sam with his stupid logic and his stupid floppy hair. Dean sat back down in their booth and reached for his beer. His foot tapped the floor impatiently until Sam rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to cry about his feelings or something. Dean was eyeballing the dumbass across the bar when suddenly the other side of the booth wasn’t empty anymore.  
  
“Hello, Dean.” Castiel really needed to work on some new material. Plus, Dean had literally seen him thirty minutes ago when the angel had left just after they’d finished a job so what was the deal?  
  
“Hey, Cas, what’s up?” Dean barely glanced at the angel before going back to giving a death glare to a hillbilly in a cowboy hat. When Cas didn’t say anything for several minutes though, Dean looked over at him in irritation. “Did you come here just to stare at me?”  
  
“I could tell you were agitated and came to help but I don’t see any threats in this establishment.” Cas scanned the room, apparently looking for lurking monsters.  
  
“No threats, just a douchebag who thinks he’s Clint Eastwood.” Dean snarled and threw back the rest of his beer. He caught the waitress’s eye and pointed to it.  
  
“I do not understand that reference.”  
  
Sighing, Dean rubbed both hands over his face and hair. He really didn’t feel like giving a pop culture lesson right now. He was tired and tense and hadn’t gotten laid in nearly three months. Fuck, maybe that was why he was getting all bent out of shape. He had been on edge more lately but he just thought it was the whole end-of-the-world situation sitting on his shoulders doing that. Maybe he should just take one of the locals out back and work out his frustrations another way…Ugh, not that any of these people looked appealing to him. He looked around, disinterested, until his eyes collided with the confused blue ones across from him. Eyes that would look damn good looking up at him from sucking on his—shit! Bad Dean!  
  
“Just means one of the locals is pissing me off.” He tried to sound normal but his voice came out low and gravelly all on its own.  
  
Cas bristled. “Has someone here offended you? What did they do?”  
  
Dean actually found it kind of endearing that this Angel of the Lord was getting all upset at the idea of someone offending Dean. It was…sweet. Jesus, now he sounded like a girl. Speaking of, Sammy had been gone to the bathroom a long time. Dean peered around and almost immediately spotted his moose of a brother chatting up some blonde at the bar. Well at least one of them was going to get laid tonight.  
  
“It’s not that big of a deal.” Dean tried to hedge but Cas simply frowned at him so he sighed and continued. “The guy must be a regular because he knew how to hit the jukebox to interrupt my song and start playing the next one—his.” Dean listened for a second. “I think this might actually be his second song playing now, but it’s hard to tell. All pop sounds the same to me.”  
  
“Why wouldn’t he just let your song finish? Was it bad?” Cas seemed genuinely confused, which was the only reason Dean didn’t take immediate offense to the question.  
  
“Of course not, Cas. It was Zeppelin.”  
  
“Right.” Cas, of course, still didn’t understand but Dean appreciated that the guy didn’t keep badgering him. “What was the title of this song?”  
  
Dean could feel himself blushing but he hoped it was too dark to see. He cleared his throat. “’Stairway to Heaven.’”  
  
Cas didn’t comment and Dean was grateful until the angel stood up and starting walking away. “Cas!”  
  
He didn’t even look back. His tan trench coat fluttered around his legs as he walked with purpose over to the old music machine. Dean, sensing trouble, quickly got up and followed him. He really hoped Cas wasn’t about to do what Dean thought he was.  
  
He was.  
  
Cas stopped right in front of the jukebox and then touched it with his two fingers. The annoying pop song abruptly ended and the opening notes of Dean’s song started for the second time that night. Predictably, Dean heard a roar of outrage from behind them. He turned and saw the wannabe cowboy barreling towards them. Just as Robert Plant started crooning, the guy reached Dean and didn’t even bother trying to say something. He pulled his arm back and swung but Dean easily ducked it then drove his shoulder into the guy’s abdomen. The two went crashing into the closest table.  
  
“Dean!” Dean distantly heard Sam’s yell but he sort of had his hands full. Spilled drinks were seeping into his clothes but he ignored that as he rolled quickly away and stood up. His eyes went from the guy groaning on the ground to where his friends were sitting but none of them were jumping to their feet to help their buddy. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he jerked around but it was only Sam. “We gotta get out of here.”  
  
Dean nodded but looked over to where Cas was still standing by the machine. His cold eyes were locked on the guy on the ground and Dean wondered if the angel was considering smiting the poor bastard. No time to find out though. “Come on, Cas!”  
  
Blue eyes locked with green and for a moment Dean couldn’t hear Sammy’s panicked pleas or the music playing two feet away from him. The world froze like in some sappy chick-flick as they stared into each other’s eyes. The only thing that prevented the moment from turning into them running at each other in slo-mo or something equally as ridiculous was Sam shoving Dean toward the door. Spell broken, Dean got his ass in gear just as the guy Sam had pegged as a LEO stepped over some of the broken pieces of the table. Double shit.  
  
Neither brother stopped as the guy called out to them to wait a second. They snagged their jackets from their booth without breaking stride and were out the door before the poor off-duty cop knew what was happening. Course, they could probably thank the shots of whiskey the guy had been drinking since before they’d even shown up for his slow response time. Just as they got to the car, Dean looked over his shoulder but didn’t see Cas following them.  
  
“Shit! Sam we have to go back for Cas.” Dean turned to head back in but Sam grabbed his arm.  
  
“Dude, Mr. I Think I’ll Start A Bar Fight Tonight is already in the car.” Sam rolled his eyes then slipped into the back.  
  
Dean leaned over to see through the windshield. Sure enough, there was Cas waiting patiently for them in the front seat. Shaking his head, Dean hustled to the other side and slid behind the wheel. He threw Cas a scowl as he backed out of his space, though it didn’t look like the cop was following them. “Thanks for that, man.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Dean.” Cas sounded completely sincere.  
  
“Sarcasm, Cas.”  
  
“Oh.” Now the poor guy just looked confused. They travelled in silence to their current motel—with Dean taking a more circuitous route to make sure no one had followed them from the bar—and Dean ignored Sam’s smiling face in the rearview mirror. Because, honestly? He didn’t give a shit what his brother thought was so freaking funny about this situation.  
  
Parking outside their room, Dean shut down the Impala but no one immediately moved. After a weird and awkward pause, Sam cleared his throat but Castiel spoke first. “Sam, Dean will join you in a moment. I must speak with him first.”  
  
Sammy’s brown eyes widened almost imperceptibly but he didn’t argue. Within a few moments Sammy was out of sight and he and Cas were alone. Dean raised his eyebrows expectantly. “You got a job for us or something?”  
  
Cas cocked his head at Dean’s dismissive tone. “You are upset with me.”  
  
It wasn’t really a question but Dean treated it like one. “Hell yeah, I am! What were you thinking changing that douche’s song? You know Sammy and I need to fly below the radar. What if he hadn’t gone down so easily or that cop hadn’t been too drunk to come after us? You gotta use your head, Cas.”  
  
The angel bristled. “I did it for you and I do not appreciate you implying that I am some kind of an idiot that doesn’t think before they act. I had no way of knowing that man would react violently or that there was a law enforcement officer present.”  
  
Dean sighed heavily and scrubbed his hands over his face. He wasn’t really that mad at Cas, the guy couldn’t really be blamed for not knowing or noticing shit he and Sam pick up on second-naturedly. No, what Dean needed was a good fuck and a solid night’s sleep and he was taking it out on his friend. “I don’t think you’re an idiot and I appreciated the gesture, man, but rule of thumb? Always assume drunk people will react violently—it’ll serve you well next time you drop in on us at the bar.”  
  
Cas nodded solemnly and stared out the windshield in what looked like some deep-ass thoughts. Dean waited another minute but when it looked like Cas was done talking he started to leave. A firm grip on his arm stopped him.  
  
“Something else bothering you?” Dean asked, trying to keep his tiredness from his voice.  
  
Intense blue eyes zeroed in on Dean and Dean’s breath caught in his throat. God, why did the guy have to have such beautiful fucking eyes? It was distracting at the best of times and downright arousing at the worst. This would be a worst time. Dean scratched the back of his neck and ended the staring contest. He tried to take a few deep breaths to get his body under control, but when he wasn’t looking Cas moved so that he was suddenly right next to the hunter.  
  
“Jesus! I need to put a bell on you.”  
  
“Dean.” Cas’s deep voice rippled through Dean’s body and he could feel the angel’s breath on his neck. That was too close; he tried to leave again but Cas still held his arm and he refused to let go. After pulling on his arm fruitlessly several times, Dean turned to lash out at Cas but as soon as he turned his face Cas leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s.  
  
It was…lackluster, to say the least. The angel _literally_ only pressed his mouth against Dean’s. Dean had no idea what to do. Part of him wanted to lay Cas out on the back seat of the Impala and show him exactly how to use his mouth until the windows were fogged up and Cas begged for it. But another part wanted to run far, far away and pretend this had never happened. He was terrified that he was about to lose basically his only friend or that he’d somehow made Cas think Cas _had_ to do this. Instead of doing either, Dean sat frozen until Cas pulled away with a frown.  
  
“I have no experience, but based on my observations I concluded that there was more to kissing than that.” Dean couldn’t help but chuckle humorlessly at the angel’s deadpan tone.  
  
“Cas, why did you do that?” Dean asked, carefully.  
  
Cas frowned. “I was led to believe you would welcome my advances.”  
  
“Who told you that exactly?” Dean narrowed his eyes. He was going to kill Sammy.  
  
Cas actually looked embarrassed as he glanced away. “It seems your brother meant his remark as a joke. I apologize for misunderstanding and making you uncomfortable.”  
  
Reacting instinctively—hello! he _was_ Dean Winchester—Dean reached out and clasped the angel’s chin with a glare. “Don’t you dare fly off just yet, buddy.”  
  
Cas’s eyes widened comically but he nodded immediately.  
  
“Now,” Dean faltered. How could he ask if Cas had really meant the kiss without sounding like some sort of pansy-ass? Then Dean realized that Cas didn’t actually know what constituted a ‘chick-flick’ moment and what didn’t, so he plunged ahead. “Now, was the kiss your idea’s or Sam’s?”  
  
“I asked Sam if it would be…appropriate if I were to make sexual advances on you and he—after getting over his surprise—said that I should just ‘go for it.’” Cas answered and Dean breathed a sigh of relief but decided that he’d rather be absolutely certain before he moved forward.  
  
“And why did you want to make sexual advances on me, Cas? What made you ask Sam about it?” Dean’s voice was soft and his hand gentled on Cas’s face as he slid it over the angel’s jaw, loving the feel of stubble on his palm, and down to rest against the side of his neck. He could feel Cas’s rapid pulse.  
  
“I—I believed myself to be sexually attracted to you.” Cas tried to sound calm but his voice stuttered and his pulse jumped when Dean leaned forward and nibbled lightly on the corner of Cas’s jaw.  
  
“You ‘believe’ you are? You aren’t sure?” Dean hid his smirk against Cas’s skin as he moved over and playfully nipped at the angel’s earlobe. Cas jolted at the feel of Dean’s teeth.  
  
“I’m fairly certain. Though, again, I have no basis for reference.” Cas’s words may have been stiff and formal, but he voice sounded breathless and needy. Dean chuckled again.  
  
“We’d better find out then.” He whispered then kissed the angel. This one was real though. Now that he knew Cas wanted this as much as Dean did, Dean threw himself whole-heartedly into it. He licked and bit at Cas’s mouth until Cas opened for him and then Dean swept his tongue inside to fully taste his angel. Cas moaned and tentatively kissed Dean back, his movements unsure and unskilled but hot as fucking Hell. Dean groaned loudly the first time he felt Cas’s tongue touch his own. Much sooner than he would have liked, he was pulling away to gasp for breath. “Was that a better kiss, Cas?”  
  
“Mhm.” Cas mumbled as he nuzzled against Dean’s neck. “Teach me something else, Dean.”  
  
“What do you want to learn?” Dean hedged. He knew instantly what he wanted to teach Cas next but he didn’t want to take advantage of Cas’s willingness to please Dean.  
  
Cas may have been a virgin who hadn’t known how to kiss, but he obviously wasn’t completely naïve. Dean came to this realization when the angel reached forward and touched Dean’s cock through his jeans. “Teach me to pleasure you with my mouth here.”  
  
Dean sucked in a harsh breath. “You want to give me a blowjob?”  
  
“Yes.” Cas didn’t hesitate and sounded fucking _eager_. There was no way Dean could say no to that.  
  
“All right, but we should go somewhere more comfortable for you.” Dean smooched Cas’s mouth quickly then grabbed the angel’s hand and climbed out of the car. He looked at the room Sam was currently sitting in. “We can’t go to Sam and I’s room. I’ll have to go buy another one.”  
  
An exasperated sound was Dean’s only warning before Cas touched his forehead and they were suddenly in a dark and empty motel room. He just hoped they were in the same complex. Any more thoughts on the matter flew from his head though when Cas manhandled him over to the king size bed and pushed at him to sit down. Dean complied with a quick laugh and bent to remove his boots. Then he stood back up to take off his pants and Cas growled at him.  
  
“Relax, angel, just let me get my clothes off. It’ll make the whole thing easier.” Dean smiled at Cas’s impatience.  
  
“Oh, yes, of course.” Cas said then reached forward and started unbuttoning Dean’s long-sleeve shirt. Their arms got tangled a bit but they were able to strip Dean of his clothes fairly quickly. Once he was standing naked in front of Cas, he couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious. He was, after all, in the nude in front of his fully clothed angel. “Dean? Do you want to stop?”  
  
Cas sounded worried as he eyed Dean’s balled up fists. “No, no. Sorry.” Dean forced himself to relax. “I’m just a little too in my head.”  
  
Cas nodded like he understood but Dean doubted it. The angel didn’t pursue his question any further though, instead he gently laid his hands onto Dean’s pectorals. The touch wasn’t even overly sexual, but Dean’s breath caught in his throat at it. For long moments, they simply stared at each other in that weird way they sometimes do. Though now all those long, lingering looks took on whole different meaning since apparently Dean wasn’t the only one lusting from afar. Slowly, Dean reached up and gripped the lapels of Cas’s trench coat.  
  
“You should take your clothes off too, you know.” Dean said conversationally.  
  
“Should I? Is that required for giving a blowjob?” From anyone else, Dean would have thought they were being sarcastic but he knew Cas was completely serious. It sort of rocked that Dean got to uncover Cas’s sexual side and teach him all the things Dean liked. This was going to be awesome.  
  
“Yup. Everybody gets naked for every sexual act, no matter how small, unless it’s a quicky in a public place. Then only the essentials come off.” Dean smirked.  
  
“’Quicky?’”  
  
“I’ll explain later. Now strip, Cas.” Dean’s voice was deep and commanding and, unless he was mistaken, Cas shivered at the order. Interesting.  
  
Instead of getting a strip tease, Nerd-Angel Edition, Cas simply zapped his clothes away. While Dean _wanted_ to be mad, all that pale and luscious skin suddenly bared to him sort of took the edge off. “Jesus, you are fucking gorgeous.”  
  
And the angel blushed. “This body is not mine, Dean.”  
  
“Dude! Own it! Your vessel’s hot.” Dean kissed him hard for a second then pulled away. Cas’s eyes took a minute to open and Dean took immense pride in that. “Jimmy isn’t, like, watching, right?”  
  
“No, Dean. Jimmy’s soul moved on after Raphael killed me. It is only me in this body now.” Cas said it casually, but Dean thought he could detect a hint of regret or maybe guilt. But Dean didn’t want to get into heavy shit right now, nope all he wanted at the moment was a sexy as sin angel sucking his cock.  
  
“Good to know.” Dean turned and crawled onto the large bed and lay out on his back in the middle. “All right, have at it.”  
  
Dean expected Cas to stand there awkwardly or say that he didn’t know what to do, but his angel just kept surprising him. Cas walked over to the end of the bed and then stood there studying Dean’s body for a moment. When his blue eyes collided with Dean’s erect cock, Cas smiled. And fuck if that didn’t cause Dean to leak pre-come.  
  
With that self-satisfied grin still in place, Cas got up on the bed and moved quickly to kneel between Dean’s thighs. When he did nothing but continue to stare, though, Dean started to worry. “Um, if you changed your mind—”  
  
“I have not. I am simply contemplating my plan of attack.”  
  
An uncontrollable laughter exploded out of Dean at that answer. He laughed until he could barely breathe and had to wipe at his eyes. The entire time, Cas sat with his head cocked in confusion but a slight smile on his face. “Don’t you dare attack anything, Cas!”  
  
“I meant it as a figure of speech, Dean.”  
  
“Since when do you use figures of speech?”  
  
“Sam has been teaching me.” Cas said simply, then he apparently deemed the conversation over because he leaned forward and licked the shaft of Dean’s cock.  
  
Dean’s entire body arched and a moan ripped free. Cas pulled away for a moment, but it was just so he could more easily lay himself out between Dean’s legs. Using one hand to grasp his dick, Cas moved in once more to swipe his tongue at the fluid accumulating at the slit. When Cas hummed happily at the taste, Dean contemplated whether it was at all possible that he’d died and this was Heaven, because angel’s, in his experience, weren’t this dirty or fun. Then again, what were the chances that he’d actually end up in Heaven for the long haul?  
  
Cas, it turned out, was a noisy eater. As the angel slurped away, Dean thought he was going to die. He’d never wanted to come so quickly in his entire life—not even as a teenager. When he raised his head to tell Cas to slow down, he was just in time to see Cas swallow him all the way down. The feel of it was amazing enough but the visual nearly put Dean over the top. Blue eyes looked up at him from under his eyelashes as Cas sucked his way back up. “Fuck! Cas you’re going to kill me.”  
  
Ignoring him, Cas continued exploring and figuring out what worked best on the hunter. Dean threw his head back and just went with it. Using one of his hands to jack Dean’s cock, he felt Cas lick his way around Dean’s balls and then suck one into his hot mouth. Dean gritted his teeth and dug his heels into the bed.  
  
“Shit, shit, shit.” Dean groaned as Cas worked his nuts over like a fucking pro. “Fuck, Cas, I’m so close. Use your pretty mouth on my cock some more, angel.”  
  
Cas gave one last lick to his tight balls and then went to town on Dean’s dick again. He kept his hand wrapped around the base and bobbed his head as he used his tongue to rub against the vein on the underside. Each time he got to the head, he swiped his tongue across the tip to lap up the pre-come. Dean was panting and moaning uncontrollably as he reached down and carded his fingers through Cas’s hair. It was soft and Dean couldn’t resist tightening his grip and holding Cas down.  
  
Cas purred deep in his throat at Dean’s restraining hand. “Cas, I’m about to come. You’re going to swallow it down like a good boy, right?”  
  
A whimper escaped Cas and he tried to nod without removing his mouth from Dean. Dean grinned to himself as he increased his grip on Cas’s hair and snapped his hips up. Cas seemed to revel in Dean’s control over him and increased his suction until Dean was crying out and spilling into the angel’s eager mouth. True to his word, Cas drank down every single drop and continued to suck on Dean’s cock until it was soft.  
  
Dean tried to catch his breath as his body floated back down from one of the best orgasm’s of his life. Who knew an angel would suck cock like he’d been doing it his whole life? Just as Dean realized he still held Cas by his hair, he felt the guy turn his head and nuzzle into Dean’s hand like a well-fed cat. Cracking an eye open, Dean saw a completely blissed-out expression on the angel’s face like he was the one who’d just come his brains out. Dean caressed him and then urged Cas to move up the bed with a tug of his hair.  
  
Once Cas had relocated to the crook of Dean’s shoulder and settled in for some major cuddle-time, Dean felt something wet where Cas’s hips pressed against the outside of his thigh. He smiled. “Cas?”  
  
“Yes, Dean?” Cas actually sounded sleepy and Dean wondered if the angel would be a post-coital sleeper. Which would be weird, since, you know, he didn’t sleep any other time.  
  
“Did you come from sucking me off?” When Cas tried to pull away, whether to leave or to look at Dean’s face he wasn’t sure, Dean tightened his grip on his shoulders to keep him in place.  
  
Letting Dean hold him down, Cas sighed. “Yes.”  
  
Dean turned onto his side so that they were face to face and kissed him slowly. It was wet and full of teeth and tongue, and Dean was pretty sure it got his approval across. He wanted to be absolutely clear though. “That’s the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”  
  
Cas blushed slightly but looked pleased with himself. “I couldn’t seem to help myself, especially not when you…”  
  
“When I what, Cas?” Dean really wanted to hear what got his angel all hot and bothered.  
  
He cleared his throat and refused to meet Dean’s eyes, but he was brave enough to answer. “When you instructed me to swallow your semen and pulled on my hair.”  
  
Jesus fucking Christ. Dean sucked in a steadying breath and nodded; he had suspected as much but he was glad Cas could admit it to them both. “We’ll explore that another time.”  
  
Cas’s eyes widened as he quickly looked into Dean’s face. “So there will be more sexual encounters between us?”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Dean leaned forward and licked into Cas’s mouth for another kiss. Couldn’t Cas see this was the beginning of something wonderful? With more anticipation then he’d felt in a long time, Dean thought about all the things he was going to do with his kinky angel. After what seemed like hours and yet not long enough, he pulled away and smiled wickedly at Cas. “Duh, dude.”  
  
Because there was no way in Hell (or Heaven) that Dean was about to give Cas up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://www.tyhoechlinsabs.tumblr.com/).
> 
> *smooches*


End file.
